


Back to the Future, Wait No, the Past

by snippinwhippen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Other, Swearing, This is going to be wild, This is still a work in progress so more tags will be added, Time Travel, its Five we’re talking about, why should I have to tag that wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippinwhippen/pseuds/snippinwhippen
Summary: Time travel was a toss of the dice. It was never kind, the unpredictability of its temperament was hard to grasp. It scattered, the hard clang of the dice as it landed on the table rung in your ears. It was hard to understand, even harder to predict, and he had just rolled a six.That’s five sixes! Yahtzee!————Summary: Five was never the luckiest with time travel, so what would have happened if instead of rewinding time for a few seconds, he ended up back at the Hargreaves mansion, a day after he left in 2002.
Relationships: Will Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. God damn, Yahtzee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I’ve been into this tv show since it came out on Netflix, and I haven’t been able to find any finished or ongoing works of Five going back to 2002 when he left, that aren’t stuck on a cliffhanger since 2019 etc. so I decided why not, and I decided to do it myself. 
> 
> It’s pretty simple so far, Five travels back in time, the siblings are curious, all that. But I plan on involving the commission, or some other danger that I can take suggestions on, as I haven’t exactly got anything too big planned. I have the next few chapters written out, but I might post them every week to 2 weeks depending on how motivated I am to finish them. 
> 
> I’d love to read your comments otherwise, so if you have any ideas, feedback or critique or anything, go ahead and give it to me! Anything is useful, and anything is better than nothing!

The clatter of cutlery early in the morning screeched against Allison’s ears, effectively waking her up from her half slumber at the breakfast table. It was tense, prickling at her skin, nobody dare speak, after all, nobody wanted to break the silence. Not after yesterday. It was significantly quieter than normal, without Five’s incessant sighs or the thud of his feet against his usual chair, which was nowhere in Allison’s sight. Allison shared a glance with everyone at the table as Reginald began his usual speech. It was hard to ignore the usual spite that would breach the meal rules to call out to Reginald. As she finally tucked into the meal, it was bitter in her mouth, it was hard to imagine life without Five. I guess I’ll have to get used to it, she pondered. 

She was almost finished spooning the stale oatmeal into her mouth when she promptly dropped her spoon. A cloud of electrifying blue stormed above the table, it was hard to distinguish what was on the other side, but there was a blur of orange and yellow before a body hurtled out of it. It was hard to believe it, there stood her missing brother. He was dressed in the uniform, his shirt tucked in and his blazer wrapped around him. However it was tattered, and there was a stain blossoming at his chest.   
“Five?” Luther gasped, his eyes wide as he stared in awe at his brother. Allison could barely keep from gasping herself, and with a quick look at the rest of her siblings, they couldn’t seem to either. 

Diego opened his mouth to say something, but could barely stutter out something due to the shock. Allison spared a glance to Ben, Vanya and Klaus, who in turn were sharing side eyes in wonder and amazement. Finally, her gaze settled on Reginald, who looked upset at the interruption to dinner, otherwise so he remained cold and indifferent. It remained silent for a few more seconds as the boy standing atop the table looked around in disbelief, almost as if he couldn’t remember who they were or why he was here. Allison met his gaze, surprised to see horror in them as the boy looked down towards his chest, where the stain finally slowed to a gruelling seep, before he glanced back up. They locked eyes, and Five finally opened his mouth to say something.   
“Oh shit.” And then he dropped, body thudding onto the table and shaking the cutlery that was once organised. 

————

When Luther finally left the room and faced his siblings, who were all gathered from where he’d left it closed, they leaned forward curiously. He gave them a frown that spoke one thousand words,  
“Don’t ask me, because I don’t know.” He huffed, exasperated already and turning to leave when Klaus grabbed at his blazer’s sleeve. “Come on, number one, you’re our leader, like, tell us something.” Klaus begged dramatically, knees dragging into the floor as he hung from Luther’s coat. Grumbling, the 13 year old being held hostage shrugged him off, “Go ask Dad or whatever, I have no clue,” he retorted before stalking away. 

Allison groaned about how useless Luther was today, before an idea burst into her head. They were literally right outside the room. She sighed, clapping her hands to capture her idiot siblings attention before pointedly glancing at the closed door. However, true to her thoughts, only half of her idiot siblings actually understand, the others metaphorically scratching their hands at the glance. She threw her hands above her head, “He’s literally right in this room, and last time I checked, it wasn’t locked!”. That seemed to catch the attention of the rest of her siblings, and they all immediately leapt forward to rush into the room. That was a mistake.

As they rushed into the room, flooding it with light as they switched on the fluorescent lights, they caught sight of their brother lying motionless on the bed. Allison burst forward, urging to get a better look at her brother since his return at breakfast. As she stood beside him, knees clicking against the bed frame, a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. She glanced up to Grace with a sad smile,  
“Will he be okay?” She began, voice laden with worry. It was comforting seeing Grace’s eyes fill with certainty. “He’ll be fine. I’ve looked over him, and all I can see is that he’s tired, a little injured and probably just stressed.” She replied softly, the tense air breaking away to reveal a comforting and warm room. It was shattered almost as soon as it came as Diego opened his mouth, “Sur-Surely he-“ he stuttered, before finding another burst of confidence and rushed to get the words out, “That’s a lot of blood for someo- one a ‘little’ injured!”

Allison looked back up towards Grace, a scowl settling on her once smiling face. That was true… she thought, giving Grace a withering look. Grace sighed, busying her hands with the medical equipment around the room.   
“Well- he was shot in the chest, and he had a few open wounds that seemed to have been scabbing before. I must’ve… forgotten to tell you that.” Grace stumbled, strange against her usually cool temperament. Diego smiled in achievement, before the reality of it hit him. Allison beat him to the punch however, her shout laden with worry, “He got shot?”

————

After that estranged outburst, Reginald burst into the room and ordered them into group training with a sneer, except Vanya of course, who was sent into her room for musical studies. Allison stalked into the gym alongside her brothers, her shoulders set in a tense line as she wondered how in the hell Five got shot. What in the world had he been doing the time he’s been gone? She stifled a gasp, had he actually travelled through time?

Training was gruelling, each tested to and beyond their limit. Luther was forced to move over 1200 pounds of stone alone, another 100 pounds added every meter he moved it. Diego in turn, was made to follow targets with his knives, yet ordered to never hit the target until Dad said so. Klaus was off god knows where, although Ben seemed slightly knowledgeable on the topic of where he trained. Allison and Ben were to spar, but it ended with Dad telling Allison to use Ben as a test subject for her rumours. It was sickening to bend Ben to her will. She rumoured him into reciting Shakespeare, encouraged to rumour him into relaying the meal, hall, room and training rules. Finally, she let him go from her rumours, wincing as Ben sent her a sour frown, however she knew he would forgive her eventually. Everyone knew that it wasn’t her, but Reginald who was the one actually rumouring them.

As they finally parted for their half hour recess before individual training, the six Hargreaves siblings, yes, you too Vanya, gathered in Allison’s room. They sat atop her pink duvet, on her carpeted floor and at her desk chair, the air thick with questions. Surprisingly, it was Vanya who spoke first, voicing what everyone around her had wanted to do moments before,  
“First of all, I’d like to know where he went. Then we could probably figure out how he got shot, right?” It was admirable, her bravery, especially in such a place where she remained powerless against 5 ‘superheroes’. Allison jumped to nod along, encouraging Vanya with the rest of her theories. However, those 21 words seemed to quench Vanya’s thirst to be heard for the day, and the young girl sank back into the shadows.

After they spend almost half of their break time shouting theories at one another, some so out there that they all burst out laughing, (These most likely came out of Klaus, but who's to say that Luther isn’t as smart as some may think). Others were too mild, something unbelievably easy that there was no chance he’d gotten shot from doing it. Only about half of them actually thought he time travelled, others thinking he jumped to the wrong place, at the wrong time.   
“Here’s a suggestion, just don’t think about it, because I definitely won’t be telling you.” Five scowled, positively startling everyone in the room, before jumping away as they swiveled to stare at him like gaping fish. Shouldn’t he be resting?


	2. God forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so late, I got pretty busy and the past month has been super, super busy and I haven’t had much one at all! However, I hope you like this chapter as it was pretty fun to write! Just a little warning that this chapter is majority violence, even if it quite a short chapter.
> 
> Title from a song by The Rubens, pretty good song you should check it out!

It was stiff at the table, silence rung in Luthers ears, not welcome, but not unfamiliar. Everyone sent glances at their returned brother who seemed to be looking at his plate as though it were cockroaches in the apocalypse. Obviously, that was closer to the mark then they thought.

Luther desperately wanted to say something, to beg for answers, to trap Five in a closet and threaten answers out of him. Absolutely anything to get the closer that he at least deserved. However, the eldest sibling kept his mouth shut. After all, he too wasn’t fond of getting a scolding from Reginald, especially as the old barf seems to be particularly frustrated, as well as probably annoyed. Luther shared a soaring glance with Allison and Vanya, the two girls of them that seemed to also itch with curiosity. It was another clatter of forks and knives that broke Luther's stupor. “Dear old father, as much as I would love to remain here and to sit in the silence that you’ve forced us into, I have something much more important to get to. Honestly, you should consider something called ‘dinner chatter’.” Five said plainly, his voice monotone even with the fire that roared in his gaze. Luther gaped at him, nobody, nobody, ever spoke at the table, lest they receive some more unfavourable punishments. Five didn’t seem to care.

The unpleasant squeak of the chair against hardwood floors, and the frustrated thumps of shoes against the flooring left the table in utter silence. As it was before, except for the lack of screeching cutlery. Luther watched Reginald glance at each of their plates, watched him breath before dismissing them all. After all, “If Five was done, then so are all of you.”. It soured Luther’s mood, as well as everybody else’s. They stalked single file into the hallway, without any training for the rest of the day, they could spend the next 2 hours doing anything until the lights went out. Vanya drifted off, leaving them to stand awkwardly in the cramped halls of the mansion.

Luther let a sigh leave his chest, hopefully this Five situation would be understood. Klaus and Ben frowned at each other, sharing the same sentiment as they walked shoulder to shoulder to their rooms. That left Allison, Diego and Himself. They all sagged, clueless as to how they should spend the next of their free time. Their pondering was cut short when a flash of blinding light beamed from under one of their doors, and it just so happened to be their mysterious brother’s.

————

Luther was the first to move, rushing to the door and wrenching it open. The lock broke with a singular clang, and it shattered as it cluttered to the floor. The sight that greeted Luther left his eyes bugging from his head, disbelief fueled his adrenalin as he caught the eyes of the stranger that had appeared in his brother's room. That same stranger that currently had his arms locked around his brother’s throat, holding the space jumper in place with a great effort. Allison and Diego slipped past Luther and raced towards the stranger, however they dwindled off as Diego tripped over a stray suitcase that blocked his path, and Allison who was easily shouldered away by the attacker.

Luther started forward, but hesitated when Five tore himself free with a shout, immediately pulled at space and jumped behind the attacker to bring something deep into the person's back. The three siblings could only stand in shock as Five whirled around the stranger, wrenched a hunter's knife from somewhere on his clothing and burst forward. They watched in utter shock as the knife was dug into the empty space between the attacker’s wide eyes, piercing the skin and spraying Five with tacky blood. Something moved around in the shadows, and Luther realised this wasn’t over yet as another figure burst from the corner of Five’s room. Allison, Diego and Luther were pushed away from Five as their brother took another breath and disappeared. The stranger seemed confused as well as they glanced around quizzically.

“Do you reckon the commission will quit? You kill the head and the whole thing is meant to die with it. God damn.” Five sighed in exasperation behind the stranger, sending the second attacker into a frenzy as they leant forward to grab at their brother. Five in question, jumped away yet again, popping into reality above the stranger to wrap his legs around their waist and to drive a sharp, weird looking object into their neck. Another spray of blood coated the walls and the roof of his room, some of the scarlet liquid splattering onto Luther and his siblings. As the thump of the body echoed around the room, Five finally seemed to snap away from the maniacal aura that consumed him. Patting his shorts down, their brother gave them a sweet smile before grasping the two strangers and disappearing.

He reappeared moments later, blood still dripping from his hands with another exhausted exhale. “You didn’t happen to see a suitcase, did you?” He breathed out, wiping a face across his cheek and leaving a streak of vermillion on his rather porcelain skin. Diego rubbed at his arm guiltily, glancing at the dented and... was it smoking? Suitcase. Five seemed to catch that impossibly quick movement and frowned immediately at the implication. A growl filled the air when he caught sight of the destroyed suitcase, his nonchalant posture tightening up into one of barely concealed anger and was that sadness? Something malicious burned in Five’s eyes, but it made way for exhaustion quickly, obviously they would never know the full story unless it hit them in the face.

“Really? That was my way home.”


End file.
